


Got a Date?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Harry asks you to the Yule Ball





	Got a Date?

_Slam!_

You jumped in surprise as Hannah dropped her book on the table across from you. Once you recovered, you threw a glare in her direction. “Do you mind?”

Glancing up, she shrugged at you. “Not really. I still don’t see why Snape has us doing homework; the Yule Ball is coming up soon.”

Groaning, you dropped your quill on the piece of parchment in front of you. “Don’t remind me.”

“Still have no date, huh?” she asked. “Better hurry, or all the good ones will be taken.”

“I don’t understand why we have to participate in this thing.” you grumbled. “It’s a waste of time.”

“But we get out of classes for it!” she giggled. “Come on. Isn’t there anyone you’d love to take and dance all night with you?”

Sighing, you leaned back in the chair again, gazing around the library. For a moment, you noticed Malfoy and his cronies working silently at a table near Madame Pince. The you had caught sight of the one and only Harry Potter. You quickly glanced down as he smiled tenderly at you.

“No, Hannah. Of course not.”

She chuckled and looked in the direction that made you suddenly so embarrassed “Potter?” she asked, a knowing smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.”The Fourth Champion? The Boy Who Lived?”

“Quiet down.” you slapped her arm in a loud whisper. “He’ll hear you. I don’t want Pince coming around here either”

Scraping the chair against the hardwood floor, Hannah nearly stood up before Potter had made his appearance at the head of your table. “Potter!” Hannah greeted. “I was just about to speak to you!”

“Mind if I speak to Y/N in private, Abbot?” he asked, shuffling on the balls of his feet.

“Not at all.” She collected her belongings before moving to a deserted library table.

You knew she would keep a close eye on you, regardless if you wanted privacy or not.

“Hi, Harry.” you smiled, fiddling with the quill in your hand as he sat down.

“This will sound silly,” Harry  spoke up “But I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Yule Ball with me? Hermione would kill me if I showed up alone.”

“Last resort, huh?” you frowned, feeling upset.

“No.” he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while, just wasn’t sure you’d accept.”

“Of course I will, Harry.” you smiled, much to his delight.


End file.
